1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for processing a video, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for shortening a video without losing an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capturing an image of a subject at a low speed and reproducing the image at a speed higher than the capturing speed, or shortening a video captured at a normal speed may be used for dramatically showing the subject which moves slowly.